The Ghost of You and Me
by casa-dilla
Summary: AU: Set after 3x16 of One Tree Hill and after 2x09 of Gilmore Girls. What if Lucas Scott and Tristan DuGrey were actually the same person? Rated T because I'm paranoid and who knows what will happen in upcoming chapters


**AU:** Set after 3x16 of One Tree Hill and after 2x09 of Gilmore Girls. What if Lucas Scott and Tristan Dugrey were actually the same person?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the insane cross over idea.

**A/N:** Not all chapters will be this short. Just wanted to throw it out there and see what happened to start.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He strolled into class on Monday morning with a smirk on his face, knowing that Paris was going to flip out. He had walked out of the performance hall the night before without performing in the final act of Romeo and Juliet like he was supposed to. And everyone knew that you didn't double cross Paris the way he had just done.

He had bigger fish to fry at this point. Paris was nothing compared to what he was in for. The military school scare hadn't been his idea though- and Paris really couldn't blame him for things beyond his control. Despite everything, he knew he had to make this move last. They already told him that they couldn't help him if he wasn't willing to commit to this life. He had thrown himself into being everything that he really wasn't. It hadn't been easy, but it was easier than dealing with the pain.

Class was over before he even realized it had begun and Paris had given him an earful for the stunt at the Romeo and Juliet performances the night before. He gave her a shrug and an eye roll, nothing more.

Scooping up his books into his arms, he made his way to his locker where he could stash all the books he wouldn't read anyway. He spotted his little Mary down the hall, intent on pulling something from her locker. He remembered how she had looked the night before, biting her lower lip when he told her he wanted to kiss her again. It may have just been in his head, but he thought she almost looked disappointed when he told her that he was leaving.

Instead of dropping off his books, he made his way up behind Rory and leaned in close before whispering "How about that kiss now," in her ear.

She jumped and spun around, smacking him in the arm with her books. "Tristan!" she yelled, sounding angry and excited at the same time. "Geez, don't do that."

"Don't warn you before I kiss you?" He asked, adding a smirk for dramatic effect.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd be in fatigues by now." It was cute that she avoided the question.

"Can't get rid of me that easily Mare," he cooed. "I'm kind of stuck in this school." Even though he hated to admit it, there was no leaving… yet.

"Good," she said, cocking her head to the side and meeting his gaze. "Then you need to answer a question for me."

He grinned. "Anything."

"What were you doing breaking in to that safe?" Rory asked, giving him a curious look. "Your family has plenty of money, don't they?"

He leaned in close. She was the first and only person to even pretend to care since he'd been in Chilton. The string of girls he had serial dated certainly didn't care for anything other than the fact that they thought he was cute. But just because Rory Gilmore pretended to have pity on him wasn't enough to tell her the truth. Not yet. But maybe it was enough to make her curious.

"It wasn't about money." he answered ominously. "There was something far more important in there."

Rory's eyebrows knit together in a tight furrow. A brief thought of how adorable she was right then crossed his mind, making things a little easier to bear. But things had never been the same since that night two years ago. The night that his entire world was turned upside down and he was forced to be someone he never wanted to be.

"Like what?" Rory asked finally, sounding intrigued enough to let him know he may have hooked her. He didn't answer her for a moment, his mind a million miles away. "Tristan?"

His eyes focused on her finally. He had grown to loathe that name. It represented everything that he didn't want for his life. He had originally thought that the namesake from Wagner's Opera had a tragic irony, but now he could barely stand the sound of it when people addressed him.

He couldn't tell her yet. If she agreed to help him, he had to keep her in the dark to protect her. Duncan and Bowman had merely been a means to an end and they wouldn't be affected by what would come next. He needed to find out who had been following him and with that final click when the combination on the safe fell into place, he finally knew.

He couldn't let any more time pass without action. It was time to plan his revenge. And no one, not Witness Protection, not his own mother or any judge or state penitentiary was going to change that. Changing his name and moving him to a fancy school in Connecticut didn't wipe away the memories of what Dan had done to Keith. Dan Scott was going to pay for murdering the only father figure he ever knew if it was the last thing Lucas ever did.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew... Okay... so, there's my idea. Just to clarify: Tristan doesn't grow up going to Chilton. He arrives just before Rory so he's at the school for about a year and a half before the Romeo and Juliet Night. Everything else shall be explained in the chapters to come...


End file.
